Close Calls
by xXMidnightHuntressXx
Summary: A oneshot about what happens when a fight doesn't go exactly as planned. Rated T for a little violence and language.


**Hello! This fic is a short I wrote about Quinn and Rashel and what can happen when some fights don't exactly go as planned. Enjoy:)**

**Close Calls**

Rashel took a deep breath, surveying her opponent. The rogue werewolf loomed over here, baring its fangs. She narrowed her eyes into cat-like slits and slowly slid out her bokken.

The werewolf growled when he spotted it. Without another thought, he laughed himself at her, claws out and ready to tear at her skin. Rashel dodged out of the way just in time, keeping on her toes so she could move more easily.

She altered her stance so that she was facing him once more and held the bokken up, ready to strike this time.

The wolf stared at her for a moment before it's body started to tremble. In not time, he was in his half wolf, half human form. "Well, well," He growled. "Look what we have here."

Rashel kept quiet. It only fueled her opponents that much more if she actually responded to them, so she would always try to remain focused, until the very end at least.

"What's the matter?" The wolf asked, sneering now. "Cat got your tongue?" He laughed at his own joke. "Most pretty girls like you would be screaming for their lives right now, begging for me to spare them."

Rashel glared at him, disgust written plainly on her face. He took a step towards her and she took the chance to dive. She caught him at his feet and knocked him over. Rashel could feel his claws raking down her back as they fell and she gritted her teeth. There would be time to worry about that later. Before they landed, she twisted and drove a kick right up into the wolf's stomach.

She could hear him suck in a breath and one of his claws grabbed onto her leg, causing her to gasp. She immediately slashed down at him with her bokken and he released her with a scream.

They both stood, the wolf glaring at her. "You _bitch."_ He snarled, crouching down to lunge at her once more.

Rashel quickly removed the dagger she'd always kept hidden in her boot and threw it at him, not sure why she hadn't just done that in the first place. Then she remembered the words an old sensei had once told her: to only use that method as a last resort and she had been getting down to last resorts.

He started on a gasp when the dagger landed true, but it was cut short as it lodged into his neck. He staggered once and stumbled into her, causing them both to fall. Rashel landed with an 'oof'. She'd only been there for a few moments when she heard someone start to approach them. She braced herself.

"Rashel?" Quinn's voice called out to her, allowing her to relax.

"Under here." Rashel grunted under the weight of the wolf's body.

He was suddenly right next to her, prying the heavy body off. "Are you alright? What happened?" He asked, slightly worried.

"Followed a rogue out of a club." She sighed, watching him warily. He took her in and the worried expression worsened.

"Rashel…" He murmured, touching her cheek softly. "That's a lot of blood." His eyes raked her in again, checking her wounds.

"Not my blood." She breathed out, knowing it was a lie. She could still feel the wounds in her leg and back and she knew they were still bleeding and shouldn't be.

Quinn's eyes filled with disapproval and he gently lifted her into a sitting position, causing her to gasp in pain. "I thought so." His eyes flashed and he tugged off his jacket. Before she could protest, he had it wrapped around her and was starting to tug her closer to him, careful of her injuries. She hadn't realized that she was cold until he'd done that, causing her teeth to chatter.

Suddenly, Quinn's arms were tightly wrapped around her and he was lifting her up, cradling her in his arms. "Don't panic, alright?" His voice was low and soothing even through his worry for her. "But I think you might be going into shock."

Rashel's heart fluttered once in an initial panic and his arms tightened around her once, as a reassurance.

"Please, Rashel. It's alright. You're going to be okay." His voice was still that same soothing tone that it had been; though this time she could hear the fear hidden underneath it. She must be in worse shape than she thought. He pressed his lips to her forehead to relax her more and started walking very quickly and very swiftly.

"Quinn?" Rashel whispered, feeling herself growing weaker. Her head lolled against his shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Thanks for coming when you did." She sighed softly, trying to keep her panic as contained as she could.

"What are soulmates for?" He shot her a strained smile and forced out a small chuckle. He started to say something else, but she was having trouble hearing him. Soon enough, black dots started dancing across her vision and everything was dark.

When she awoke, Rashel gasped and her eyes snapped open. She had to blink a few times, adjusting them to the light before she could really see anything, and when she did, she was able to make out the room she was in.

She had been placed in one of the small beds inside of the infirmary in Lord Thierry's mansion. Before she could take in anything else, she felt a small amount of pressure on her hand and looked over to see someone else holding it. She followed the hand up to the arm and eventually her eyes landed on the face until she found vortex like eyes staring back at her.

Quinn let out a small breath and leaned towards her until their foreheads touched. "You really scared me this time, Rashel. You know?" He told her.

She frowned a little and lifted free hand to gently cup his cheek. "What happened?" She asked, her voice a little croaky.

"After you blacked out, I brought you back to the mansion. The healers worked on you for a good part of the night. You'd lost a lot more blood than I'd thought." He frowned a little as well. "They said a little while longer and it would have gotten serious, Rashel. Why didn't you let me go with you?"

"He would have gotten away. I could track him without worrying about him seeing and I didn't have time."

Quinn sighed and turned his head to kiss her finger tips. "And you could have died. I thought we live or die together from now on." He told her, a little accusingly.

"We do." Her frown deepened. "But he was a monster, Quinn. I couldn't just let him keep at what he'd been doing."

He stared at her for the longest time. Finally, he looked away. "I know. You were only doing what you've set yourself out to do. I was just…you scared me."

"I know." It was Rashel's turn now. "And I'm sorry for that." She tilted her head up slightly.

"Will you at least call for me next time? You might not need me, but it would give me a peace of mind." His eyes were almost pleading with her.

She found herself nodding at him. She couldn't say no after that. It proved that calling him actually would have been helpful. He bent his head down to kiss her, his lips soft on hers.

"Thank you." He whispered, his arms going to wrap around her.

She sighed peacefully in his warm embrace and wrapped her arms around his neck. "That's what soulmates are for right?"

He chuckled at the reference he'd used before, growing more relaxed than he had been before. "Right. I'm just glad you're okay."

"Me too." She smiled against his lips.

"Kitten?" He used his mother's old name for her, something he didn't do quite often.

Rashel was startled into silence, her expression becoming softer. It was a few moments before she could manage to get a word out. "Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." Her smile grew.

"And if you don't call for me next time, I will personally make sure that you never leave this mansion again." His voice took on a slightly teasing tone. She knew, however, that he was serious.

She laughed and rolled her eyes, teasing him back. "Oooh, I'm so scared."

"You should be." He growled playfully. Then his lips descended back onto hers, silencing whatever response she might have had. She didn't seem to mind though.


End file.
